Web services typically require their users to verify their accounts by using their mobile numbers before the users are allowed to access certain features of the web services. Prior art mobile number verification process is performed on the server side. For example, a social networking site allows its users to use its services via text message. However, a user must first verify their account by adding a mobile number to their account. Generally, a mobile number is that of a mobile device capable of receiving SMS text messages and needing verification. The prior art verification application then generates and sends a confirmation code as part of an SMS text message to a device associated with the mobile number, which is generally the user's mobile phone. The confirmation code and some form of identity, such as the mobile number entered by the user, are stored in a database prior to the mobile number being validated. If the user enters the correct mobile number and if the user's mobile phone is capable of receiving SMS, the user will receive the SMS text message containing the confirmation code. The user, after receiving the SMS text message on their mobile phone, returns to the prior art verification application to enter the confirmation code found in the SMS text message. Upon receiving the entered confirmation code, the prior art verification application verifies the user-entered confirmation code with the stored confirmation code that is in the database and accepts the mobile number as valid if they match. After the mobile number is determined to be valid, the user is able to take advantage of certain features of social networking site.
There are drawbacks with this prior art method of verifying mobile numbers. For example, since a web service operator must maintain a database(s) of all mobile numbers and associated codes served out to prospective users, there may be potentially millions, or even billions, of expired codes in the database(s) due to users initiating but never completing the verification process or due to repeat attempts simply because a user failed to receive a text message containing a confirmation code. The costs associated with developing and maintaining such database(s), the underlying storage and networking infrastructure are extremely high.
The present invention addresses at least these limitations in the prior art.